Through a snake's eyes
by ice blizard
Summary: Ever wander what would happen if fate decided that harry surviving the killing curse wasn't enough so she decides to send to a world where war happens on a regular basis. but will he get the power he knows not from it and at what costs? Dark!Harry Smart!Harry [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

Somewhere in the south-east of the Land of fire in a small civilian village there sat alone a 6 year old boy looking over a Shinobi Academy flyer under a tree. He's name is Orochimaru or at least that's the name that the caregivers gave him because of he's snake like eyes and appearance.

Orochimaru was contemplating over the pros and cons of becoming a shinobi. He could get he's hands on all sorts of knowledge just from the Shinobi Library and even better there hasn't bin much conflict since The Great Shinobi War ended years ago. But there are still high chances that he could get killed or get captured on missions as he climbs the ranks.

Just as he was about to start thinking about others possibilities a caregiver called for everyone get inside for lunch so he got up and started to he's way back to the orphanage. As he walked throw the village he noticed as always the everyone was moved away form him the "Snake Freak" as they lovingly called him from be hide he's back but he didn't mind.

-That Night-

He laid in bed he's mind wondering as he rubbed the scar on he's forehead wounding why it hasn't even faded even a little. Then he started wondering how he ever got it. From what he was told by the caretakers when he was found he already had it and that just had him wondering what could make a lightning shape scar.

But as he wondered about the events that could have happened. Someone else was thinking over those same events that was the cause of more then just a simple scar.

-Hogwarts-

Albus Dumbledore was going over spell after spell for the pass month and a half trying to find one that would find harry potter but they all where coming up with nothing. He was about to give up but with a thought that would at least show some result if he is even alive.

He made he's way over to the student attendance roster for Harry's year but what he found gave a answer to one question but gave birth to many more. The reason was that the name the showed that was there was Harry Potter/Orochimaru confused by the second name he then start trying to think of what this could mean.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well this is my first time writing a FanFiction so i really don't know what i'm doing but i'm going to try my best. but i also know that I'm most likely just going to just update this randomly.**

 **Also i don't plan on Harry going back to Hogwarts until way later in the FanFiction and for those curious time travels differently in both worlds for example for Naruto's world time will travel way faster then in Harry's original world.**


	2. Chapter 1 Konoha

**Chapter 1:**

-Orochimaru's Pov-

"Well no turning back now..." He said under his breath as he then looked over his poster of the konoha Shinobi Academy one more time as he waited in the back of a caravan that was on it's way to Konohagakure. He was starting to wonder what else he can get access to maybe he can get into there research labs he then smiled at the thought.

As the caravan arrived at one of Konoha's gates he quickly grabbed his bag before jumping off to the side of the road and headed to one of the gate guards. Noticing how bored and tired they look, he decided not to get stuck with there job. But as he looks at there features he also notices another detail or lack there of, about the one walking over to him that he will need to look into.

-Hiashi's Pov-

Hiashi Hyuuga was board and his been trying to get a mission for days now but there always taken by the time he gets off except D-ranked ones. And that was just to degrading for one of the great Hyuuga Clan.

But before he could add more to his bloated ego he notices a weird snake like kid is walking up to the check point and as he made his way over to them Hiashi activates his Byakugan but then he immediately noticed the kid's chakra coloration was completely different than any he's seen before instead of being a shade of blue it was a green color.

Now if these are not signs of what could be a rare bloodline then what else proof did he need? As he continued to observe the kid, he then starts to try an sense if he had any chakra only to see that he was around high Genin to low Chuunin and it hasn't even been unlocked yet. He then signals the other Guards to be ready as he makes his way over to him.

-Orochimaru's Pov-

'Hmmm I'll have to look into his eyes when I get to the Library.' He thought as he gives the man a small smile.

"Hello Sir I would like to enter Konoha." He says as he then stops in front of the man.

"Then we'll need your name and reason for coming here." Hiashi says still a little uneasy from the weird Kid's chakra.

"well my name is Orochimaru and I would like to join the Shinobi Academy."

"In that case I'll have some one take you to the Hokage Tower" The man then makes a signal for another guard to come over then says to him. "Please take Mr Orochimaru to the Hokage Tower so he can fill out the papers to join the Village."

As the Guard nods Orochimaru starts walking through the gate into Konoha with the Guard in front of him. As they make there way to the Tower he looks around making a mental map of the village.

-After hundreds of legal Forms-

Orochimaru was following another guard to his new dorm at the shinobi barracks knowing that he would have nightmares of all that paper work that he had to fill out. Almost there he then noticed the Library and taking note of where it is before looking at the male dorms as they stopped in front of it.

"Here we are your room will be on the third floor second door on your right." The guard says before he goes back to his post. After making his way up to his new room and unpacking his things. He then heads over to the Library to study and look up Bloodlines as that was what they had said when asked about the man's eyes and he may be able to find something about his family.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There Chapter one done. Now then I'll a explain few things about my ideas for this Fanfic firstly I see Orochimaru as someone that lacks most emotions but makes up for it in his intellect but can become quite excessive about things such as Bloodlines.**

 **Also Hiashi Hyuuga is not the same person as the one in cannon in case anyone was confused why he is there years before he was born.**

 **Well now I'm just going to sit back and read other peoples fanfics, and a thank you to those that have Reviewed this one.**


	3. Chapter 2 Academy

**Chapter 2:**

-First Day at The Academy-

As Orochimaru walked into the classroom the first thing he noticed was the lack of other kids and the few that where note Worthy are from the clans. But before he could think about that more, Sensei walks in.

"Alright class take your seats while I take roll call." Sensei Says as she looks at a sheet of parchment while everyone sits down.

As she starts calling names Orochimaru finds that all of them where from a clan that have a Bloodline and it continues on to one form the Kaguya clan and he starts thinking He's in the wrong room until his name was called.

"Now then to start off I'm going to hand out your schedule on what your going to learn so you know what the next 4 years of your life is going to be like"

 **Year 1: First Half Writing, and History. Second Half Basic Training Academy Taijutsu/Training in your Clan's Style or in your own chosen Personal Taijutsu Style.**

 **Year 2: First Half Unlocking Chakra & Chakra control. Second Half advanced Taijutsu and Basic Weapon Training Along with introduction to the three Academy jutsus.**

 **Year 3: First Half Friendly Sparring with independent study of jutsus. Second Half practical Jutsus Training with the Academy Three along with finishing any Taijutsu Training as needed.**

 **Year 4: Review with friendly sparring and Training/Study of with any subject falling behind the allowed standard.**

"After your done reading that or had the person next to you read it for you, I'm going to have you all take a quick test before letting you have the rest of the day off." At this she then precedes to had out a neutral grey piece of paper.

"Okay now what this is called is Sub-Chakra Paper unlike normal Chakra Paper this is much more sensitive and ignores the main five recognized elements and only changes for the Sub elements as it's name states."

As Orochimaru picks up his it almost immediately changes form grey to snow white with a coal black spot in the top corners.

"Well it's looking like you have a high affinity for Yang Release and a small affinity for Yin Release which is the exact opposite of the First Hokage's." She says with a good amount of interest as she then goes to see who else got any results.

But the only other to get any result was the Kaguya and his was just Yin Release which with there bloodline makes since.

-3 Months Later-

\

Orochimaru was making the final adjustments to his first experiment, it was to see if he could give someone another Bloodline or if nothing would happen. And from what he has found in the Library while doing some research on Bloodlines no one has tried to add a second one to anyone who already had one, because when they attempted to add one to People with out any it was like they didn't even do anything in the first place.

The only known exceptions to this is when the Bloodline is external such as a dojutsu but the recipient always has trouble controlling there new Bloodline and with the Bloodline only half as effective as it was with it's original user it was deemed a waste of time.

But Orochimaru had a theory that adding a Bloodline would work fine with someone who already has one. As he goes over his chemistry station still amazed that it was in the trash after all he was just minding his own business behind the research labs when they threw it out. And it wasn't that hard to get it into his dorm and with a bit of cleaning it was as good as new.

After checking everything was in order He took the Test Tube full of the raw extract of the Shikotsumyaku Bloodline which is a type of Yin Release, so if nothing else it would allow him to have a higher Yin affinity. On second thought he shouldn't have used all that hair he acquired from that Kaguya when he wasn't paying attention.

Deciding that he'll just have to get more later and not to wasted as he did this time, he then precedes to drink the extract and after around five minutes pain starts going throughout his body as it's DNA is being Rewritten with his scar being the focal point with him blacking out shortly after.

When he comes to hours later he's still in his dorm confused before remembering what happened but as he trys to get up he barely moves at all with that he starts to panic and he started yelling for help before remembering that the dorms are soundproofed for privacy since Shinobis are trained to have better hearing than most people.

He then looks over to his arm immediately noticing that it looks almost boneless so he trys to move it and to his relief it moves a little so he moves it some more but it's very soft and very flexible but still solid, an idea comes to mind and he focuses on his arm becoming hard and to his relief it goes back to normal so with a little effort he stands back up as if nothing has happened.

After that prompt to lesson on his new bloodline and that drinking a untested DNA rewriter and expecting it to be painless is not the best idea but it does seem like it worked at least, but is that all it did? As he thought about how to test what else he can do he notices the broken test tube on the floor that he must have dropped and with out a second thought he used a silent Depulso with a wave of his hand.

And then he stops dead in his tracks just comprehending what he just did, before trying to think of how he did that, with him going through his memories trying to think of where he learned that Jutsu and with a little effort he started to see memories of a boy named tom riddle and his life as a wizard until a memory of a night where he went into a house and confronted a baby before casting a Killing curse onto the baby's head.

When he finished seeing tom's memories he went over to a mirror and moved over his hair to reveal that his scar has faded a little and quickly putting the pieces together he smiled thinking of all the new kinds of research he can do with this new found knowledge and needed to get ready for more experiments.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well sorry if there was any grammar mistakes that I may have looked over but I think that it's a good chapter all the same. And I think that this is a good starting point for it to get darker as the chapters continue on.**

 **Anyway if your wondering why he has those two affinities It's because I see magic as just raw yang energy with some yin for Transfiguration but not Chakra so he has those affinities as a result.**

 **I'm also thinking that there Shinju tree is still there and bearing chakra fruits that are untouched and that's where witches and wizards get there power from. The ambient energy from the roots of there Shinju tree.**

 **Also I was planning on this chapter being longer but decided against it. Because I don't want to write something to long.**


	4. Chapter 3 Team 7

**Chapter 3:**

-2 Years Later-

As Orochimaru made his way to class he was going over his notes for a new type of henge that will run off the ambient chakra in the air for power. He got the idea form a girl a year ahead of him named Tsunade he met in the Library.

And after talking about the Academy and what his final year will be like and more about the Jutsus they'll be learning. He got the idea that it would be a perfect addition for a Jutsu that he started designing after he reviewed tom's memories about horcruxes. That wouldn't just give him a from of immortality but also allow him to keep his bloodlines and add more of them later on.

However that will still take another year or two to make it stable enough to use without it straight out killing the user so in the mean time he's been working on two other projects one being a new Taijutsu style that will allow him to take advantage of 'his' bloodline. and the other being a new way to use magic without a traditional wand and lucky for him tom studied all about wands in his attempt to find or make a elder wand.

As he walked into class and took his seat he muse that maybe tom had been a little to optimistic about magic and his own power that he forgot that even if he took over England by force he would still need to deal with the other Wizarding Countries and with the small number of purebloods left after the war they would be overwhelmed by them coming in to take out the threat to there own Countries before they can recover.

Before he could get more into the political nightmare it would make there sensei walked in and tells them that they'll be taking a test on the Academy 3 and Taijutsu before moving on to the second half of the year.

"Okay everyone to the front of the class in a line" She says as she stands in front of her desk.

As everyone goes in turn Orochimaru finds only one third of the class manage to get past the Clone Jutsu and no one can get past the Substitution Jutsu showing that they haven't been training at all after class which is the polar opposite of what he's been doing since he got his chakra unlocked.

After he showed up the class, they moved outside for a one on one Taijutsu only sparring match with him being put up against the Kaguya so he thinks of all there known weaknesses in there style and then forms a plan to win in one to two hits.

When they walk into the sparring circle they immediately take there Taijutsu stances the Kaguya taking his own clan's one and Orochimaru taking his own and as soon as there sensei says start. The Kaguya launches him self foreword.

Orochimaru side stepped him before hitting him in the back of the head sending him face first into the dirt to the edge of the circle. 'Darn it, I didn't put enough force be hide that.' He muses as his opponent gets up slowly. But before he can turn around Orochimaru jumps at him twisting his body around for a roundhouse kick with him making his leg bend with him for more speed before hardening it to the density of steel right as it hits his side sending him all the way out of the circle this time and getting the highest score of the class,

-The Next Day-

As soon as he walks into the Academy his sensei stops him and tells him to follow her, she then takes him to another class room that's for the fourth year classes and with a little confusion he looks over to her only for her to gesture for him to go in.

The first thing he hears as he opens the door is. "And this should be him right now." The sensei inside the class says looking at him.

"Your Orochimaru correct?" He asks for confirmation with the only replied being a nod.

"Well then Orochimaru-kun I am your new sensei (...) as of you joining the fourth year, nice to meet you." He then bows with Orochimaru following suit figuring that this maybe happening because of him passing yesterday's tests with flying colors.

"All right then please find a seat." He then proceeds to walk up to the back of the room noticing the girl Tsunade is in the middle roll surrounded by everyone like a ruler with there servants waiting for there beckon call.

He decides to sit next to a boy with pure white hair fast a sleep, not wanting to degrade himself like they are so he looks over the boy's stuff to try and find his name with it being on some parchment under his hand saying in the worst hand writing he's ever seen Jiraiya.

-5 And Half Months later-

He was sitting next to the back window that he moved to after Jiraiya the dead last he learned annoyed the crap out of him with his blatant stupidity. They where waiting to see what teams they'll be put into and finally his name was called.

"Team 7, Sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru"

'Well crap..' He thought as he started to think of all the ways this will go wrong but at the very least he can tolerate Tsunade, but Jiraiya? He may as well just quit being a Shinobi and save his mind in the process.

-The Next Day-

Orochimaru walked into the main clearing of team 7 seeing sensei Hiruzen and Tsunade waiting, when he gets with in 10 feet of them Jiraiya runs through the treeline at what must be a new record for him before stopping in front of them.

"Well now that everyone is here, I was told that since you are now part of the Shinobi ranks that you are to be told a B-Rank secret that is to be kept away form the civilians." The three of them look unblinking at him as if they do they'll mess it.

"We are on the Brink of war with sand and cloud." There was a dead silence after he says that. Jiraiya was in shock as Tsunade looked more concerned with the idea of going to war, and Orochimaru was going over how stupid he was for not thinking of being put into a war right out the gate.

"Yes it is sad to say but this could very easily become the second Great Shinobi war and it can start at any time now so instead of the first day bell test where going straight into training." He says grimly, As they start to get ready for there first training session Orochimaru starts thinking of how to get his three projects into good enough working order before going into battle.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well then now that I'm done writing this i'm going back to my to watch anime list. Anyway there's not much else to say so i'm just going to say that yes the Jutsu Orochimaru is working on is his take over Jutsu and is part of his immortality project and it will be used in the next Chapter so look foreword to it next time I guess.**


	5. Chapter 4 Field Testing

**Chapter 4:**

-Near The Border Of Sand-

Orochimaru was sitting in his tent with Jiraiya fast asleep and snoring on his side. He was tinkering with a blue stone since he couldn't get any sleep even if he wanted two. The stone that he was working on was his second prototype of the passive hinge which is more reliable than the first one with it also having a secondary purpose.

As he sat that down he picked up a metal ring witch was his replacement for a wand, and it was at least some what stable the only thing was it couldn't handle any high level spells with out it burning out which he learned after trying the Imperius Curse on a spider he found in his room. After trying to think of a way around this problem he laid down and tried to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

He was getting some water form a river near camp as Sarutobi-Sensei was starting a fire, when he walked back he saw Tsunade sharpening her kunai and her looking at him before quickly looking away. Noting that for later figuring that he could have got her upset a number of ways so he'll fix it later.

"Oh good your back Orochimaru I need you to go check on Jiraiya. He went to grab some rations from HQ but hasn't come back yet." Sensei says with a smile as he finally gets the fire started, and with a quick "Hai Sensei!" Orochimaru was tree jumping towards HQ.

Half way there he found Jiraiya pigging out on not just his rations but the whole team's. With a tick mark on his head he casts a stinging hex towards his head and to his satisfaction the idiot looked up right as it hit.

And with him rolling around on the ground in pain he jumps down only sparing a quick glance at him before looking through the ration bag but it was almost empty. As he was going to turn around to pumble the idiot a Jounin jumps down to them.

"Hey what are you doing here?! Sand just attacked the right flank who and where is your Sensei!" He demands. and seeing Jiraiya about to open his mouth to retort Orochimaru quickly says "It's Sarutobi sir! He's on the left flank."

"Then follow me and get ready for anything!" He orders before jumping back into the trees with both of them right behind getting there weapons out.

When they got out of the woods and into the sand Orochimaru was on high alert. "Jounin-san why are we here?"

"If you must know, the left flank was ordered to push forward and attack from the side so your team should be out here." He said as they saw the main battle ground with enemies and allies strewn about and before he or the Jounin could blink Jiraiya was off running towards the fight yelling something about proving himself.

"Dammit! Get back here!" And with that the Jounin was running after him. Leaving Orochimaru wondering if the gods where playing some kind of sick joke on him. After deciding that just standing around would get him killed he moved around the edge of the fighting looking to take someone out by surprise.

And after a little waiting he found his opportunity and jumped in giving a bone breaking kick into a enemy's back decommissioning him in an instant with him quickly looking for his next target and casting a Stupefy into there gut knocking them out and with that he got the enemy's attention.

-2 Hours Later-

Both sides were pulling back with Orochimaru trying to follow but right before he got into the treeline he turned hearing something and luckily he did because as he turned a shuriken nicked his neck grabbing at where he was hit and looking at the kunoichi that got him, he raised his hand and.

"Avada Kedavra" He snarled out enraged that she got past his guard and seeing her fall he looked at his hand seeing it wasn't just a little nick but she hit a main artery and wide eyed he started running towards HQ.

'Crap!' He thought already getting dizzy he looked for shelter so he could hopefully stop the bleeding. Luckily he found a cave that had a unconscious Leaf Shinobi most likely form chakra exhaustion and after sitting down a cross from him he recognized him as the hyuga that let him into konoha years ago.

Unfortunately for Orochimaru he didn't have his Frist-Aid kit with him and after some quick thinking he found his best option would be his takeover jutsu and after grimacing he started the hand signs feeling more tired every second.

With the final sign he past out only to wake up hours later feeling like death he opened his eyes only to experience the most weird sensation in his life. He wasn't looking in front of himself but all around him instead, and when he tried to move his eyes his perspective changed.

After some confusion he remembers what happend and to his dismay there was a second set of memories and emotions. Pushing them back he focuses a cross from him only to see nothing there other than his bag and with a bit of effort he grabbed it and looked for his hinge prototype.

But as he searches he remembers that he gave it to Tsunade to test cursing himself he found the mark 1 instead. Activating it to make him look like he did before the technique he grabbed his bag and started towards HQ.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well hello everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter because it was a bit of a pain figuring out how he would use all his research projects and yes he does have a fully functional Byakugan now.**

 **Now then if your wandering if i'm going to make him OP yes in the harry potter would but the Shinobi world he'll be powerful but still no match for naruto in raw power.**


	6. Chapter 5 Strange Things

**Chapter 5:**

-Near The Border Of Sand and leaf-

Orochimaru was stumbling through the woods towards where HQ should be, as he got used to walking with his new perspective he started to notice another's presence staying just out of sight as he walked, so as they moved he got out a shuriken and threw it at them.

However it just hit a tree and there's no one in the area, taking a deep breath steadying himself He focused on his surroundings looking for any signs of life and to his surprise he found something.

It looked human more pacifically a Uzumaki from the long bright red hair but the rest of there body was covered in a snow white cloak which didn't make any since to Orochimaru for one the Uzumakis where on the other side of the Elemental Countries fighting mist and cloud and secondly why such a noticeable cloak? they're in the woods not the land of snow.

And the reason he wasn't considering it a human was because of it's aura it felt unnatural and twisted. But what he noticed next threw him through a loop was it's eyes they where like the byakugan white and pupil-less, however it also has three gray Tomoes like the Sharingan the Uchiha supposedly have but not much is written about it in the lower security Shinobi Library.

'Maybe a hybrid dojutsu?' He thought as he stared at them and before he could move it smiled at him before vanishing in a Body Flicker, leaving him to his thoughts on how to duplicate it, as he started to move again more quickly this time and as last time there was the same presence again.

Unlike last time however he moved towards it and focused on it, to his slight relief it wasn't that thing again but what looked to be a half man half plant thing instead.

"Well i guess that the nearest bio lab had a break out." He says thinking aloud. and the plant man just gets an annoyed look on his face.

"Then I hope you get back there they miss you." It retorts before grabbing something and throwing it at him.

Catching it in mid air and looking it over he realizes it's his shuriken he threw earlier he looked back at the thing it just looked at him before sinking back into the ground. Figuring that his Jutsu must have messed up his mind he pocketed the shuriken and ran towards HQ not wanting to see what comes out of his mind next.

-Later At HQ-

He made it and from what he can see the rest of his team made it with Tsunade only suffering from minor injuries and Jiraiya being covered in bandages with both of them sleeping as sensei was waving him over.

"Hai Sensei! Is there something you need?" Orochimaru says as he walks over.

"Of course Orochimaru I want to know where you were!" He almost yells at him

"Well I just thought that I... Should go the long way in case i was followed" He lies not wanting to say he might have just had a mental breakdown.

"Really?! It's been hours sense any ones seen you! We started thinking the worse happened!" Orochimaru just nodes as he ranted not seeing why he was so worried, he's to good to get killed and immediately he stopped his train of thought.

"Anyway now that your back you must be tired our tent is number 14 go and rest" He says with a warm smile, but it goes unnoticed as Orochimaru walks there trying to think of why his first thought was so egotistical it wasn't like him.

After getting into the tent he decided he's just tired like Sensei said and it's nothing. Taking his weapons out of his pockets and pouches so he can lay down he notices the shuriken he used at the thing had a black substance on it that reminded him of the plant man.

A little unsettled by the fact that it might have been real he decided to experiment on it in the morning.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi again everyone! Well first yes that was Zetsu before he got his other half and the other wasn't a oc and that's all I'm going say, for now other then there'll be hints about it later until i reveal it. after all a little side mystery is always fun in my book.**


End file.
